Star light
by Gwen.Love
Summary: 50 sentences from a livejournal prompt describing the sometimes sadistic relationship between Bui and Karasu. Suggestive themes and mild swearing.


50 sentences regarding Bui and Karasu. Yaoi, non canon activities and blood lust. These sentences rely on an AU universe, one that makes me happy. Please don't make me leave that universe. Yes, they are both alive and speaking to both the Urameshi and Toguro team. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Enjoy!

01. Potatoes-  
>Bui hated peeling potatoes; the paring knife never fit quite right in his rather large hand.<p>

02. Hollow-  
>All it took was seeing the hollowness in Bui's eyes and Karasu knew he was thinking about a time not so long ago.<p>

03. Celebration-  
>Anytime Karasu did not blow up the oven in attempt to create dinner was a reason to celebrate<p>

04. Pumpkins-  
>Bui hated carving pumpkins, especially with Karasu for several reasons, most of which was because the small carving tool never fit in Bui's hands and Karasu always managed someway to blow up his pumpkin.<p>

05. Food-  
>"Blowing up the food is NOT the same as heating up the food."<br>"…But it's quicker…"

06. Supernova-  
>Karasu was an unwilling, ticking time bomb, a bundle of energy and heat. Bui feared that one day his supernova would stop ticking and explode in a burst of brightly colored lights.<p>

07. Question-  
>"I didn't know that…"<br>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Bui, you never asked."

08. Hands-  
>Karasu always had such small, soft hands, hands that fit perfectly in his, hands that could go from sweet and gentle to sharp and lethal on a whim.<p>

09. Taste-  
>Karasu often tasted like cinnamon and chocolate and whenever this thought occurred to Bui, he could never ask because his mouth was often preoccupied.<p>

10. Coffee-  
>When it came to coffee Bui and Karasu were polar opposites; Karasu liked his coffee warm and sweet with a hint of cinnamon, and Bui liked his strong and hot and slightly bitter.<p>

11. Sensual-  
>Nothing could rouse Bui more than seeing a long, lean, naked Karasu leaning against the kitchen counter clutching a cup of coffee in his slender hands.<p>

12. Sex-  
>The best sex was spontaneous sex- like the time Karasu jumped Bui as he was coming in from a long day of training or the time Bui took Karasu by surprise in the shower.<p>

13. Comfort-  
>Comfort was in Bui's arms after a particularly long day.<p>

14. Smile-  
>It was never mentioned, but the best times were when Karasu caught that fleeting smile and knew, at least for the moment, everything was alright.<p>

15. Rain-  
>Rain was best enjoyed inside, sitting on the window sill with a cup of strong, hot coffee.<p>

16. Storms-  
>Storms were the perfect excuse to stay in bed where there was warmth and safety and each other.<p>

17. Hair-  
>Bui was constantly fascinated with Karasu's hair, sometimes it defied the laws of gravity, it could be blonde or black depending on his mood, but it was always soft and supple when wound around Bui's fingers.<p>

18. Waves-  
>Sometimes Karasu liked to sit out on the beach beneath the night sky, listen to the waves and dream.<p>

19. Moon-  
>Under the light of the moon Bui was soft and pliant and just a little fragile.<p>

20. Kiss-  
>The first time they kissed, it was almost an accident, and now Bui couldn't imagine never having kissed him in the first place.<p>

21. Soft-  
>Soft and flushed was Bui's skin after his lover roused him from his sleep at three in the morning just so he could see bleary eyes blink up at him and that slow, sweet smile.<p>

22. Chocolate-  
>Bui could never understand Karasu's affinity for chocolate, but he always had a secret stash for those just in case times.<p>

23. Happiness-  
>Happiness was seeing Karasu at the kitchen table, head in hands with what looked like breakfast in front of him. It was the thought that counted.<p>

24. Telephone-  
>It was Karasu who never wanted the thing in the first place, and it was Bui who insisted that having one would make like simpler, but it was one well aimed bomb that destroyed the phone altogether.<p>

25. Name-  
>It was only when Bui was stressed or angry that he used Karasu's namesake: "Crow…" in that low, timbre voice that meant certain doom.<p>

26. Death-  
>It took a while before Karasu could convince Bui that he wasn't going anywhere ever again, but it was only Karasu who knew, in the middle of the night when he thought no one could hear him, Bui would wake screaming, dreaming of a death that would never be again.<p>

27. Touch-  
>Just one look and no one would ever think the giant ax wielder could be so gentle, but a certain rokurokubi could tell you, in the split second before something small and deadly came rushing towards him on a pair of wings.<p>

28. Tears-  
>Karasu hadn't been particularly pleased with his deceased state, but when he watched the tape of Bui, clutching Karasu's long, dark cape, sobbing in misery, Karasu decided that maybe life was better after all.<p>

29. Speed-  
>Karasu didn't have the kind of speed Bui did, but it was always a secret pleasure to watch the ax wielder dart from tree to tree in an impressive display of skill.<p>

30. Wind-  
>The wind made Bui chuckle just a bit on the inside for it always caused Karasu's cloak to billow out and huddle closer to the large man.<p>

31. Freedom-  
>The first moment back in the land of living was simply spent staring in awe at the trees surrounding him, the next few moments were spent trying to figure out what the hell to do next.<p>

32. Life-  
>Karasu had never been particularly careful with life, his or others, but when it came to Bui, his life was the thing he was most protective of.<p>

33. Jealousy-  
>Karasu had never been a jealous man, but "and that's more than enough man to go around ladies," was not quite what he wanted to hear.<p>

34. Devotion-  
>Bui knew he had a good thing when Karasu willingly rolled out of bed at five am just to make coffee.<p>

35. Forever-  
>When asked why he waited for him, Bui just shrugged, gave a half little smile and replied, "I couldn't let you get out of it that easily."<p>

36. Blood-  
>Blood never bothered Karasu, his blood or his opponents' blood, but it was when Bui bled that those violet eyes narrowed and bombs were dispatched at a rather alarming rate.<p>

37. Innocence-  
>Bui had always been the more innocent of the two, but Karasu hadn't realized just how innocent he was until he heard Bui utter the phrase, "So <em>that's<em> how that works."

38. Sickness-  
>Karasu wasn't always pleasant company when he was sick, but at the end of the day, it was all worth it to lie down next to a sleepy, willing demon and have him snuggle close.<p>

39. Home-  
>Neither one of them had much of a home life growing up, but both agreed that home was wherever they both were, together.<p>

40. Confusion-  
>"Say what now?" No matter how many times Kuwabara explained to them the uses of a computer, the two managed to somehow screw something up.<p>

41. Market-  
>The Farmer's Markets were always the more pleasant of experiences, where there were no walls or ceilings to confine or hinder exceptionally tall demons.<p>

42. Stable-  
>Karasu couldn't remember a time when he didn't have to stand on tiptoes to kiss Bui, but the fact that he always did was just enough stability for him.<p>

43. Snow-  
>The first time Karasu found snow was when he was lying face first in a snow drift because he wasn't paying attention to the snow ball Bui launched in his direction.<p>

44. Taboo-  
>Any of the brothers' names was taboo and Kazuma knew this all too well. Unfortunately, Kazuma was unable to warn the newest guest in time and had to dodge a flying ax and warm blood in one sitting.<p>

45. Welcome-  
>Bui bought the welcome mat and Karasu kept setting it on fire.<p>

46. Sun-  
>When the sun came up and hit just the right spot, Bui would realize that he had forgotten to close the curtains the night before because his demon would be scrunched in a ball on the opposite side of the bed with a pillow over his head.<p>

47. Solid-  
>There was nothing more solid than the strength and comfort that lay in Bui's arms as they wrapped tightly around the slightly smaller demon.<p>

48. Metal-  
>The only time metal ever bit into Karasu's flesh by mistake was when he came too close to Bui as he was chopping wood for the winter.<p>

49. Peace-  
>Peace was the cicadas chirping in the evening and the birds in the morning.<p>

50. Summer-  
>Summer meant long, hot days and hot endless nights. It also Karasu's birthday. Bui gifted the bomb wielder with a small glass ax to keep on the nightstand during those long, lonely nights.<p> 


End file.
